Attack of the Cannon Relateds
by Jarjarrr
Summary: Harry has suddenly met his sister, two of them actually, and never even knew he had one. He's also met his daughter, who is 16, and her mother is strangely Ginny, who is still a 5th year. Hogwarts is being overrun by relatives. Lord save us all. PreHBP.
1. What?

A young boy silently lay on his bed, still fully-clothed in a shirt and jeans at least three sizes too large. He stared up at the ceiling through black-rimmed glasses, his untidy jet-black hair flung carelessly across his pillow. Downstairs his uncle, aunt, and whale-sized cousin were all trying to entertain one of the teachers at Dudley's school. As usual, Harry was pretending to not exist. With a groan, he rolled over onto his side, ear pressed into the pillow and listening to the faint, muffled snatches of conversation going on below. But then, suddenly, everyone went silent. Harry raised a brow, pressing his ear a little farther in an attempt to hear better.

Then, just as suddenly as the silence, there were four loud screams and the wild thumping of feet, accompanied by the slam of a door. Harry could help but grin. In his haste to get to the door and see what was going on, he tripped over his sheets and scrambled to escape from them to get to his door. When he finally popped up, his hand fell on the doorknob. But before he could turn it, it turned for him and then flung open into him, making him topple backwards and crash onto the floor. As he hurriedly shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and rushed onto his two feet, a grin again flashed across his face. _Finally! _He thought, lifting his head towards the open door. _The Order has come to take me away from here! _But who he saw in the doorway was definitely not an Order member.

It was a girl, looking to be around his own age. She had long, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, her overly lipglossed lips parted to reveal two rows or perfectly aligned pearly-white teeth. A manicured hand was holding a strange-looking rod… a wand? Harry stared at it. It was… pink. On top of that, there was a glittery puffball attached to the end of it. For a few moments Harry was shocked into silence, just… staring at her. She moved away from the door and towards Harry, her pink puff-balled wand pointed at his nose. For a moment Harry didn't register that she was moving. When he did, he moved backwards, staring as his jaw hung agape. She looked at Harry curiously, moving a strand of curly-blonde hair away with a hand painted with bright pink nails.

"Harry?" The girl asked tentatively, her voice strangely angelic-sounding. Harry blinked. "Harry?" She repeated, moving her hand towards him. Harry stared. She laughed, and Harry cringed slightly- her laugh was high, girlish, and sugary-sounding- surely she was evil.

"It's me, Harry!" She exclaimed, looking excited. "Angel!"

Harry looked confused, slowly edging away from her, an eyebrow cocked and his mouth still slack. The girl laughed again, and Harry cringed simultaneously.

"Angel Potter! See, I have a scar, too!" Angel said, reaching up to her forehead and brushing back her curly bangs. There, in the exact same place as Harry's own lightening-bolt scar, was a little heart-shaped one. Harry's eyes widened. Finally, he spoke.

"Um?"

Angel giggled again, and Harry had the sudden urge to snap her neck. From behind him, there was a rustling under his bed. He whipped around, gritting his teeth as Angel giggled from behind. From underneath his bed crawling two more girls- one with shiny brown hair that glistened even though she wasn't in the light. The other had bright red hair- but unnaturally red, like a fire engine. He stared at them now, forgetting that his 'sister' was still behind him. The brown-haired girl had no wand in hand, while the other was dragging a wooden something that looked roughly the size of a tree trunk behind her. Both stood up from the ground, the crimson-haired girl having a bit of trouble trying to lift her tree-sized wand. For a moment, Harry wondered how both of them and the tree could fit underneath his bed, but dismissed the thought as they spoke.

"I'm Saka-Puko-Rana Potter!" Chimed the brown haired girl, waving.

"I'm Ariella Weasley-Potter!" The red-haired girl giggled while struggling to keep her 'wand' upright. Harry blinked, trying to figure this out.

"…Another sister? And… Weasley-Potter? Er…"

"I'm you and Ginny's daughter!" Ariella squealed, beaming.

"But… you're fifteen…"

"Sixteen." Ariella corrected, flashing a smile that reminded Harry strongly of a certain ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"…But… Ginny's fifteen… and we- I- um, we didn't… ever…" Harry trailed off, feeling extremely awkward. From behind him, Angel giggled as a prelude to speaking, making Harry twitch and ball his fists.

"I'm your sister; she's your sister; and she's your daughter!" She pointed to herself and the other two in turn. "It's easy, really." She explained, even though it didn't help Harry in the slightest.

"Oh my goodness, we're going to be late for our first day of school!" Saka-Puko-Rana shrieked, staring at her arm (which had no watch on it). Harry raised an eyebrow, voicing a complaint.

"Term doesn't start for a month-" -but he was cut off as all three girls lunged at him to drag him off to school at least four weeks early. Feeling extremely ruffled and aggravated as he was half dragged, half carried down the stairs by his newfound relatives, Harry voiced another question in a monotone voice, scowling.

"So, how're we going to get there?"

Afterwards he regretted asking.

"I'll conjure us up some floo powder!" Angel cried, dropping Harry unceremoniously on the ground once they were in the front lawn, testing the puffball on the end of her wand.

"You can't conjure floo powd-" Harry tried to object, but was again cut off by one of the three girls.

"Oooh, I'll apparate us all there!" Saka-Pako-Rana offered.

"But none of us can appar-"

"We could get our brooms!" Ariella stated, clapping her hands together. The two Potter 'sisters' nodded approvingly. Ariella smiled and reached down to grab her wand- or log. As she struggled to lift it, Harry stared at the wand, speaking sarcastically.

"…Nice wand."

"Thank you!" Ariella beamed between grunts of exertion. "It's got a phoenix core."

"A phoenix tail feather? Same with me." Harry added.

"Oh, no," Ariella wheezed, straining with effort as she lifted the log end to waist-height. "A whole phoenix."

Harry's eyes widened and he stared suspiciously at the wand as she raised one end over her head, arms quivering under the weight.

"Accio- just a sec-" She grunted as her arms gave way a little. Snorting loudly, Ariella lifted it back over her head, grinning triumphantly.

"Accio brooms!" Through the air whizzed three brooms, _Firebolt 600,000,000-_ (the rest of glittering gold numbers disappeared around the handle) printed boldly on them. They stopped perfectly in line in front of the three witches; their perfectly trimmed ails glistening in the sun. Harry blinked again.

"Wow, it must have taken you a while to get the spell _that_ perfect."

Ariella shook her head.

"Nope, that was my first try!"

"Where did you summon them from? The bushes?" Harry said with a smirk, glancing at the bushes around the house that were only feet away from them. Ariella shook her head again.

"No, from my house in Florida."

Harry looked confused.

"Wait, that makes no sense- none of that made any sense"

"It doesn't?" Ariella asked innocently, her head cocked in one side.

"One," Harry put up one finger, "You've never done the spell before, yet you summon _three _brooms from _America _in _less then a second_."

"…And?" Ariella questioned, smiling. Harry had to grab his arm to keep it from punching those perfect teeth out.

"_Two_," Harry growled through clenched teeth, a second finger popping up, "If you're my…" he paused, making quotation signs with his fingers, "…'daughter', _why _do you live in America instead of _London_!"

"That's an easy one!" Ariella said, grinning broadly. "You see, when I was very young- about three- Voldemort," Harry noticed how she had said the name as casually as ordering a donut, and neither of the other girls had twitched or showed any signs of discomfort. Ariella, not noticing Harry's lack of attention, continued. "Killed my parents."

"But I thought you said _I _was your parent-"

Ariella ignored him.

"Since I was an orphan, I decided to go seek help from my uncle, Dumbledore."

"But Dumbledore can't be your uncle-"

"-He let me be part of the Order, and I killed lots of Death Eaters to help."

"But you were _six_!"

"Three, Harry!" Angel quietly corrected, her eyes looking teary and pityingly at Ariella. Harry glared at his 'sister' as Ariella continued.

"But then, I became evil."

The two 'Potter sisters'; who had been crying on each other at the sadness of Ariella's tale, let out quiet gasps of surprise. Harry wasn't surprised at all- it flowed with the rest of the way the story was going.

"Yes," Ariella said sadly, looking down as she attempted to stash her log-sized wand in her pocket, "I became evil. I joined Voldemort," –there was still now twitching or frightened yelps- "and killed lots of muggles. But then I felt bad and decided to be good again and reunite with my lost Mother and," she looked teary-eyed at Harry, smiling, "Father."

Angel and Saka-Puko-Rana clapped, Angel even saying 'Bravo!'. Harry rolled his eyes again as he spoke, not even bothering to bring up her contradiction of her parents (which were supposedly he and Ginny) death.

"That still doesn't explain why you live in Florida."

"Oh, I moved there to escape the Death Eaters."

Harry looked at her dully.

"Of course; it makes perfect sense now." Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm glad I could clear that up for you!" Ariella said proudly. Harry ignored her. He heaved a weary sigh, shoulders drooping as he finally just gave in. Hopefully these three would be better that the Dursley's.

"Let's just go." He said, exasperated.

"Okay!" the three girls said cheerily, each mounting their brooms. Harry looked back up towards his bedroom window.

"I still need my stuff."

"I'll get it." Saka-Puko-Rana offered, rolling up her sleeves as she stepped off of her hovering broom. She lifted her hands and pointed them at the open window. Suddenly, some sort of bright blue power shot from her palms, shooting up through the window and made it shatter into a shower of glass as it shot through it. Harry slapped a hand to his forehead and slowly dragged it down his face, groaning loudly- the Dursley's were going to kill him for that. There was a loud ripping sound from inside the house, and Harry's stomach tightened- it had sounded as if Saka-Puko-Rana had ripped up the floorboards. Saka-Puko-Rana looked over at Harry, confusion on her face.

"You don't keep your thinks under that loose floorboard anymore?"

Mortified, Harry shook his head. The girl shrugged casually.

"Oh, then it might take a little longer." She wiggled her fingers and shifted a little, the beam coming from her hands shuddering slightly. After a few more minutes she said 'Aha!' and yanked her arms forcefully backwards. Harry only caught a glimpse of a large trunk and cage (with owl) fly through the window before he snapped his eyes shut, waiting for the crash. It never came. Finally, he opened one eye, peering at Saka-Puko-Rana. She was seated on top of his trunk, beaming. Harry didn't even bother asking hoq she had managed not to destroy his possessions and didn't take the time to question her magic use without a wand. Comparing it to everything else that was going on today, it seemed perfectly average.

Without a word, Harry took his own broom, had Ariella perform a charm to attack his trunk and cage to the bottom of it ("I've never done this one, either!"), ten kicked off into the air. The other followed. As they flew over London towards the Kings Cross Station, he thought he caught a glimpse of a flock of what looked like Misuse of Magic Ministry owls trailing behind them.


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

After what seemed like an eternity, the four landed. Harry toppled sideways off his broom and lay on the ground, feeling as if he was encrusted in ice. Angel, Saka-Puko-Rana, and Ariella dismounted perfectly, swishing their hair behind them and- what else- grinning. Harry slowly raised his head up a few inches, glaring at all three of them and feeling a few of his icy hairs snap off.

"Why did we have to fly that high!" he snapped, gritting his teeth.

"So the muggles couldn't see us!" Angel chirped, giggling as Harry winced.

"And why am _I_ the only one who feels like they were freeze-dried!" he snarled, standing up and attempting to brush off the icicles that had formed on his eyebrows.

"Because we're magic!"

"I'M MAGIC TOO!" Harry screamed, icicles flying off him.

"Temper, temper!" Angel childishly chided, waggling a finger at him. Harry, white-faced with fury, glared at her. He opened his mouth to scream something else, but Ariella had yelled 'we're here!'

Harry finally took the time to see where they were. They were right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The three girls, shouldering their brooms, eagerly stepped inside. Harry reluctantly followed, lugging his trunk, broom, and cage behind him.

When he finally managed to get he and his belongings inside, he noticed that Saka-Puko-Rana was already talking with the Innkeeper, Tom (Harry wondered vaguely if he was her uncle), Angel was sitting at a table with a hooded figure, and Ariella was trying to haul her wand up the stairs. After shaking hands with Tom, Saka-Puko-Rana walked over to Harry, holding two keys.

"So, bro," Harry glared at her as she used the term, "I've gotten us some rooms. I thought we could share, since we're relatives and all." She dangled one of the keys in front of him, grinning.

"No, I'll have my own, thank you." Harry said quickly, snatching the key from her grasp and moving away to dash up the stairs. He nimbly dodged Ariella and her wand, who were still struggling with the first three steps. Harry glanced down at the key in his hand, scanning the room number. He then sprinted to the correct room, dodged inside, locked the door, and flumped down on his bed. Only a few minutes had happed before Harry heard three crisp knocks on his door, a sugary giggle, a grunt and a dull thumping sound, an annoyed hoot and a wheezy voice Harry recognized as Tom's. Scowling darkly, he crossed the floor and opened the door, staring dully at those waiting on the other side. Angel giggled again (Harry winced), Ariella was struggling to lift her wand, Hedwig was looking angry and flapping in her cage, and Tom was smiling toothlessly as he held Harry's luggage. Saka-Puko-Rana had her hand poised to knock again if Harry hadn't opened the door.

"Harry! You left in such a hurry that you forgot your things!" Angel announced, beaming.

"You probably just had to use the bathroom or something." Saka-Puko-Rana said, smiling.

"Hi, Daddy!" Ariella said breathlessly, waving but quickly returning her hands to her wand to try and balance it on its end. Harry twitched and closed his fists, pretending to scratch his arm when he really wanted to punch her for calling him 'daddy'.

"Would Mister Potter like me to take his luggage in for him?" Tom offered, patting the top of Harry's trunk.

"I'LL DO IT!" all three girls chimed, Angel waving her puffballed wand Saka-Puko-Rana holding up her hand and wiggling her glowing fingers, and Ariella unable to lift her wand, simply swishing one of its protruding twigs around. Before Harry could protest, Angel had pointed her wand at the luggage and yelled 'MOVE!" (not the most effective spell), Saka-Puko-Rana had already surrounded the trunk and cage with her palm-power, and Ariella's wand had rolled over onto Tom's foot. Everything seemed to happen at once. Tom had leaped onto Harry's luggage, howling with pain, Angel's spell instead surrounded Tom, Ariella tripped over her wand and fell on the floor, Saka-Puko-Rana lost balance as Ariella ran into her; her hands flailing around at the ceiling, and Angel had vaulted Tom into Harry's room.

The fast-paced motion turned agonizingly slow. Harry stared as Tom's bald head collided with his stomach, his luggage collided with the ceiling, and Ariella's wand rolled over her head.

Once again, everything sped up. Tom and Harry toppled to the floor, Harry out of breath and bent over double as Angel giggled and said 'oops!' as if to rectify the problem. His trunk and cage smashed into the dangling light, plunging them into darkness, and Ariella was yelling "Blood, blood, it's everywhere!" as she ran repeatedly into the opposite wall.

Five voices quickly chorused 'lumos!' and the hall was lit again. Harry looked around- Angel's lit wand was starting to catch the puffball on the end on fire; Saka-Puko-Rana was looking curiously around and commenting on how it smelled like burning feathers; Tom was on the floor, mumbling something about how he was thankful he had lost all his teeth already; and Ariella was still running into the wall, screaming "BLOOD! BLOOD! ALL OVER!" repeatedly, her wand end literally on fire from when she had paused her screaming to say the spell.

Harry looked over at Ariella first, where Angel and Saka-Puko-Rana had already rushed over to help. The girl had finally stopped running into the wall and had crumpled onto her log-like wand, sitting too close to the end and catching her miniskirt on fire. Saka-Puko-Rana quickly put out this fire, muttering 'nox' so that Ariella's wand would go out. Her own glowing fingers provided enough light, anyways. Tom crawled up from the floor, pulled out a knobby-looking and, repaired the hanging candelabra Harry's luggage had destroyed, and then quickly fled the scene.

Harry, not really caring if Ariella was dying or not, went over to Hedwig to see if she was alright. As he looked over her singed tail feathers (it seemed her cage had been the thing that had broken the light), he listened to the conversation that was going on between his two… sisters… and his… daughter.

"Blood, blood, it's everywhere, all over me, all over everything- I'm dying, dying…"

"Ari, dear, move your hands so we can see your face…"

"NOOO- BLOOOOOD!"

"Ew, don't! I'm squeamish, Saka!"

"It's pronounced _Sa-ca_, not _Sock-a_, Angel!"

"What ev-uuur."

"BLOOOOOOOOOD!"

"Let me see, Ari!"

"No! I _hate _blood!"

"BOOO- BLOO- BLOOOD-UH!"

"Ari, _now!_"

There was a frightened squeal and another 'Blood!', and Harry glanced up in time to see Saka-Puko-Rana wrench Ariella's hands away from her face. Both girls gasped; Harry stared.

"Oh, I forgot I was wearing these." Ariella removed a pair of rose-lensed glasses from her face and slid them into her pocket. "My great-uncle is the Wizard of Oz."

"Ooooh." Saka-Puko-Rana and Angel nodded understandingly while Harry took the distraction to grab his trunk and cage, throw them into his room, and lock the door behind him. He then opened Hedwig's cage and let her out the window so she could hunt, fell onto his bed, threw the covers over his head and fell asleep to the sounds of fists pounding on his door and the worried calls of 'Harry?' ringing in his ears.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Three**

"Ooooh, Harry!" A cheery voice crooned, accompanied by some loud banging on the door. Harry, not the least bit interested in what any of the other Potters (including Weasley-Potters) had to say, rolled over and pulled his pillow over his ears. But something yelled through the key hole made him change his mind.

"We've got to get to the King's Cross Station! We're going to be late!"

Harry sprang up in bed, his hair looking even worse then usual. He hopped around the room, trying to brush his teeth and pull on his shoes at the same time. He flung open his door and ran out into the hallways, his jacket only on one arm and one of his shoes only on his foot. The three girls trooped downstairs as Harry trailed behind with his luggage, since he was going to trust any Potter but himself with it from now on. He waved goodbye to Tom and exited the Leak Cauldron after Angel, Ariella, and Saka-Puko-Rana.

He was about to question how they were going to get there (and announce that he wasn't going to fly), but Ariella had already gotten them transportation. She had rolled her wand out into the middle of the street with her right hand, hailing the Knight Bus. It screeched to a stop in front of them, narrowly missing Ariella's wand.

That was about the last thing that Harry wanted, since having Stan Shunpike questioning him about his 'relatives' was going to get on his nerves after a while. Harry loaded before the other three had, interrupting Stan's speech on how much things cost and the price of hot chocolate by shoving a handful of silver into his hand and trying to get onto the bus before any questions were asked. But Stan had spotted him.

"Oy, Neville! 'Choo in such a 'urry for?"

"He's not Neville, he's Harry!" Angel said, giggling. "Harry Potter!"

"'Course 'e is. 'Oo're you?"

"Angel Potter!"

Stan's eyes widened as he stared at her. Harry buried his face in his hands. Finally he looked up, cutting Stan of in his attempt to say something.

"We need to get to the Kings Cross Station. _Now_."

"Right-o, Neville. Take 'er away, Ern!" Stan signaled to the nearsighted driver and the bus shot off with a loud BANG. Harry rolled over and was jolted against the back wall, though he felt a grim sort of satisfaction as he watched Ariella lose balanced and swing her wand into Angel and Saka-Puko-Rana. The ride was short; since there was barely anyone else on board.

They stopped in front of the station; rolling up onto the curb and forcing a lamp post to leap aside. Saka-Puko-Rana tumbled out first, holding a hand to her mouth and looking a little ill. Angel and Ariella followed, dragging their luggage (which hadn't been there before) behind them. Harry waved goodbye to Stan and exited, dumping his things on the curb- but well out of the way of the exiting Knight Bus. He then moved to get a trolley, loaded his luggage and cage onto it, then followed his already-loaded 'relatives'.

They entered the station and rolled towards Platform Nine and Ten, the four getting a few strange looks because of Hedwig and because Ariella ha decided to try and stash her wand in her miniskirt pocket. Finally they reached the barrier between the two platforms. They rolled their trolleys to a stop in front of them. Harry moved through first, followed by Angel and Saka-Puko-Rana. Ariella had some trouble because it took some time to realize her wand wouldn't fit going through sideways. They popped through the other side, and Harry looked around.

It was just as it had been every year (except for his 2nd, when he and Ron had missed the train). Mothers, fathers, and students were bustling about; loading luggage, meeting up with friends, saying goodbye to parents and family. A large, red steam engine was waiting beside the platform. Three quiet 'ooh's' of amazement were heard behind him.

"Harry! Oy, Harry!"

Harry quickly turned his head around, a large grin on his face. Running towards him, his red hair visible from a distance was Ronald Weasley.

"Ron!" Harry said happily, starting towards his friend and dragging his things behind him. Ron looked happy, but a bit concerned as he spoke.

"Where have you been, mate? Me'n Hermione- she's already on the train- were looking for you at Diagon Alley- thought you might have been there to get your new books- we couldn't find you anywhere. Hermione even called your muggles."

"You called the Dursley's!"

"Hermione did it- she knows about tellytones-"

"Telephones-"

"-Whatever. They just yelled a lot and said good riddance that you weren't there…" he wiggled a finger in one ear, "Blimey, they can sure yell. I wasn't even on the line and my ear is ringing…"

"That's the Dursley's…"

"Where have you been?" Ron questioned again. Harry shrugged.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Got a room there."

"Why didn't we see you in Diagon Alley, th- …Who's _that_?"

Ron had interrupted himself to step backwards and stare at a point behind Harry's left ear. Raising an eyebrow, Harry turned his head around to see what Ron was staring at.

"What's the mattAAAARRRGH!"

Harry had came nose-to-nose with Angel. He leaped backwards staring at her and glowering. Ron looked confused. He leaned over, whispering to Harry.

"Who's she?"

"I don't know." Harry mumbled, hurriedly steering Ron away from her before Angel could answer. He pushed his trolley and Ron quickly through the crowd of students, trying to lose his three 'relatives' in the crowd to avoid having to share a coach with them.

After loading his luggage onto the train, Harry let Ron show him to the coach Hermione was saving for them. Sitting inside was Hermione; but also Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley; Ron's younger sister. Right when Harry entered, Hermione stood up to leave.

"We have to go to the prefect's car." She started after greeting Harry. Ron sighed and followed Hermione as she slipped out the door. Surprisingly, Ginny stood up too.

"I'm a prefect this year, too- Mum was revolting when she found out," She winked very Fred-and-George-like and pointed to the badge on her robes. "I've got to go, too. See you, Harry!" And with that, she had followed Ron and Hermione from the car. Harry was alone with Neville and Luna, reminding him sadly of the ride to Hogwarts last year. Neville was struggling to keep a one-handed grip on his toad, Trevor, his other hand keeping a strange-looking plant stead beside him, one that Harry remembered as the _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. It had gotten larger over the summer, its stinksap-filled boils trembling threateningly. Harry scooted over in his seat so that he was across from Luna, avoiding the boil-covered cactus-like plant.

Luna was again engrossed in an issue of _The Quibbler_; flipping through the pages. As Harry moved to sit in front of her, she lowered the magazine, staring at him with large eyes as the train started moving.

"You have sisters." Luna stated, still staring. Harry groaned. How did she know? He ignored her and instead took to staring out the window. But when he looked, he leaped backwards with a startled yelp.

There was no less than four thestrals hovering beside the train, sometimes swooping closer to look into the train windows with their staring, white eyes. Neville, seeing Harry leap back, looked out the window also. He let out a yelp louder then Harry and fell sideways out of his seat, making Trevor croak loudly and hop from his grasp. Luna glanced out the window, blinked, and returned to her magazine.

Neville and Harry stared at the thestrals- all three of the students in the car had witnessed death, so they could all see them. But what was scarier than the skeletal horses was what was riding on top of them.

They looked like dementors. Harry would have thought that they were so if he hadn't noticed that he wasn't hearing screams or feeling remotely cold, as he usually did around dementors. Also, he noticed that one of them had taken their hood down, and there was no soul-sucking mouth or twisted skeletal head peering out.

Instead, it was a young girl's head, looking as if she was around Harry's age. But what was even more frightening was her pale, white skin, her red eyes with black, slit-like pupils, and the curtain of black hair that flowed behind her. She looked like some sort of younger, female Voldemort. The four other riders did the same to their hoods, and Harry saw what looked like clones of the first one- except they all had different hairstyles, and the last Voldemort-female was very, very fat. As Harry was staring at the little herd of thestral and their riders, there was a knocking on the compartment door. Tearing his eyes away from the mysterious girls and stepping over a whimpering Neville, he moved to open the door. He assumed that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had come back from the Prefect's car.

But, instead, a very familiar wavy-blonde haired girl tumbled out onto the floor. It was Angel. Harry immediately turned around and walked back to his seat, trying to ignore her.

"Harry, I've been looking all over for you! I- AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Suddenly Angel let out a high-pitched wail, slapped her manicured hands to her forehead and began rolling around on the floor, twitching and screaming. Harry turned abruptly to stare at her. He felt something tugging at his trousers- Neville had crawled away from her flailing and was cowering on the floor behind him; staring. Luna didn't seem to notice anything different. After only a few moments of Angel screaming her head off and ripping at her bangs, she stopped. Harry sneaked a glance back at the window as Angel panted and gasped- the thestral-riding girls had left.

Angel stood up and brushed off her skirt- she had already changed into her school uniform. Strangely her skit was considerably shorter than the average one, and her shirt was considerably tighter. She looked at Harry as she smoothed down her hair, and then began panting and gasping again.

"Didn't you feel that?" she questioned, her eyes opened wide enough to rival Luna's. Harry shrugged.

"What, gas?"

"No!" Angel said, shaking her head in a dramatic way. She placed a hand upon her heart-shaped scar, rubbing it lightly. "Didn't your scar burn?"

"…Uh, no." Harry said, frowning.

"Harry's scar only hurts when You-Known-Who is near." Luna piped up from behind her Quibbler, flipping the page.

"Or when He's … angry or something, right?" Neville stuttered, looking around as if expecting Voldemort to swing down from the luggage rack. Harry nodded in agreement with them. Angel let out an angry huff.

"Well, Voldemort," Neville yelped, Luna's paper lowered to reveal her even wider than average eyes, and Harry just snorted, "Is here! Sort of. Well, his children are!" And Angel pointed to the window, where the Thestral-riding girls had once been. Neville gasped and said the question that everyone was obviously thinking.

"He-He has _ch-ch-children_!"

"Oh, yes. Of course. They're evil, too. Incredibly evil. There's Voldemorta Riddle, Mortavolde Riddle, Volmortade Riddle, Demortavol Riddle, and Sue." Angel said, listing off all their incredible hard to pronounce names- until she got to 'Sue'. Harry had a sneaking suspicion he knew which one that was.

"What were they doing outside of the train?" Luna questioned, turning her Quibbler upside-down and then turned her head to one side, not bothering to look at Angel when she asked.

"Oh, I don't think they'd really enjoy taking the train." Angel said, shrugging.

"…Don't take the… train?" Neville said skeptically, frowning.

"Well, they'd have to get to Hogwarts somehow, wouldn't they?" the blonde witch chimed, letting out a silvery giggle.

"…They're- they're- _they're going to Hogwarts!_" Longbottom squealed, turning quite pale.

"Why would Dumbledore let _Voldemort_'s children in?" Harry snorted, rolling his eyes from behind his glasses.

"Well, he gives everyone a chance, doesn't he? Believes there's good on everyone, right?"

"…Well, yes…" Harry admitted, thinking of Snape and frowning.

"But the _Riddles_..." Neville whined, trying not to believe it.

"There's no question, then. They're probably good, anyways!"

But at that moment, Ron stuck his head inside the compartment, and was trying to shove Ariella out the way- she was trying to force her way in. His ears looked bright red.

"You did _what _with my sister _when!_"

"Ron, stop!" Ginny shouted, trying to shove her way between Ariella and her older brother. "She's not _really- _I mean, Merlin's beard, she's 16 and I'm 15!"

From that comment, Harry instantly knew what they were talking about. He moved move and opened the compartment the entire way, so that all three of them came stumbling into the room. Ariella smiled, struggling upright and then taking a seat on her wand.

"Well, all I did was tell them that I was Ginny's daughter, and Uncle Ron here got mad." Harry twitched back a smile at the words 'Uncle Ron'.

"And she said _you're _the father." Ron snapped, glowering at Harry. Harry laughed to himself and walked over to Ron, muttering 'Just play along. Ginny's right'. Ron looked at him, and then to Ginny, who shrugged. He looked at little confused, but tried to do as Harry said.

"Right. I'm Uncle Ron."

"Well, 'Uncle Ron', you were _supposed _to come in here and tell them that they should get their robes on- I can see the castle!" A voice said from the doorway. There was Hermione, grinning down at the jumble that was Ariella, Ron, Ginny, and a large log. Harry grinned at her, but the grin fell away when Saka-Puko-Rana stuck her head onto the compartment and looked expectantly at Harry.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?"

At least they were almost to the castle.


	4. Thestral Carriages

_((Authors note: This chapter is going to be short, since I want to give the infamous Sorting a chapter all its own. Thanks everyone for your comments and for falling out of your chairs for me. It makes me feel all tingly inside! 3))_

**Chapter Four**

Finally the train rolled into Hogsmeade Station. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all quickly left the train, though they eventually got separated in the crowd. Luna and Ginny went off to meet up with their fifth year friends, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville stuck together. Harry didn't mind the separation- it meant that all his newfound relatives probably wouldn't be able to find him. He and his friends quickly located one of the thestrals-pulled carriages, Harry glancing warily around for the 'Riddle children'. Once seated, he leaned back and let out a long sigh, glad that at least the carriage ride would be normal.

But none of this story can be normal, now, can it?

"Harry!" a cheery voice shouted as the carriage door was flung open.

"Hi, Angel," Harry said grudgingly, his one light heart quickly deflating. "I thought you found another carriage?"

"No, we're with _you, _of course! Ariella just had to find a carriage with less people in it so she could story her wand." Angel explained, pointing to the carriage behind them (which had half a log sticking out of the window).

"There were some nice boys in there- two of them sort of looked like monkeys!" Ariella piped up.

"Yes, but that blonde-haired boy was _ceeeee-yoot! _Too bad he had that pug-faced girl hanging all over him." Saka-Puko-Rana said, looking disappointed.

Harry, wondering vaguely how anyone besides Pansy could find him cute, glanced back at the carriage. He smirked- his enemies getting half-crushed by a tree-sized wand sounded perfectly fine to him. All three girls piled into the four-seated carriage; Ron, Hermione, and Neville smirking across at Harry, who had Ariella and Angel on either side of him, with Saka-Puko-Rana on his lap. _He _hadn't chosen this arrangement, of course.

"Aren't thestrals pretty?" Ariella commented, pointing to the rump of the skeletal stallion that was currently pulling their carriage. It was yet another thing that Harry wondered how it could fall into the 'cute' category.

"So, you can see them?" Hermione commented, since she and Ron could not.

"Oh, yes, we all can!" she said brightly, pointing to her two friends. "Wanna hear who we saw die!"

There was a rather awkward silence as the four sixth years exchanged looks of slight alarm. Ariella didn't seem to notice, and plunged right back into an explanation.

"Well, Harry already knows how _I _can…" Ariella said, referring to her years as a muggle-murdering three-year-old, "But Angel and Saka haven't!"

"_SA-KA_, not _Sock-uh!_" she corrected irritably, frowning. "Anyways, I saw my mother and father die!"

Harry was confused, of course.

"I thought you were my sister…?"

"Yes!" she said brightly. "I was defending them from Voldemort," Ron began whimpering, Neville yelped, Hermione rolled her eyes, "and so was Angel."

This was an extremely awkward point to argue. While he wasn't extremely sensitive about his parent's death, since it happened when he was so young when it happened, it was still not a favorite subject. Thankfully, he didn't have to say anything, since it was Ron who spoke up.

"But aren't you all the same age as Harry?"

"Yes! Exactly! We're probably _triplets!_" Angel squealed, clapping her hands. Harry rolled his eyes.

"But if you are," Ron continued, "Then how could you 'defend them' from You-Know-Who?"

"Who, Voldemort?" Ariella inquired.

"_Blimey_, as if I don't get this enough from Harry and Hermione!" Ron mumbled after wincing. Saka took over with the story by answering Ron's question.

"Well, of course we could, bro-in-law," she gave him a hearty punch on the shoulder, "We had wands."

"You can't get a wand until you're eleven!" Hermione argued.

"Well, we got them ten years early! _Sheesh._ Anyways. I blocked the first batch of Killing Curses-"

"You can't block the Killing Curse!" Hermione spats, now seeming to get as annoyed as Harry was feeling at the moment.

"Well, _my _magic is waaaay more powerful that your puny _wands_!"

Hermione looked utterly confused about the idea of not needing to use a wand, and was probably wracking her brain for something she might have read about it. Saka ignored her and let Angel take over their story of the Baby Protectors.

"Well, I fended off the next batch-" and with a glare at Hermione- "Because this puffball at the of my wand gives me super-special-awesome-amazing powers." She waved the pink wand in front of her nose. "But as I was blocking one of the Killing Curses from hitting my dearest loveable mumsie and popsicle, I got hit!"

Cue the gasps from Saka and Ariella.

"But thankfully, it just bounced off and left this heart-shaped scar." She pushed her bangs back to reveal it. "But while I was down, Voldemort murdered daddy, and then murdered mommy, and then _tried _to murder dear brother of mine, but ended up murdering himself! Isn't that _funny?_"

No one seemed to think so.

"But after that, we fled to where Ariella was and lived with her." Angel finished, giggling. Harry decided not to comment on how Angel and Saka-Puko-Rana could have gotten all the way to where ever his should-be-nonexistant 'daughter' was.

The story time ended, though, since they had arrived at the castle.


	5. The Sorting

**Chapter Five**

The group of student moved up to the castle, though they had to wait for Ariella to retrieve her wand from Draco's carriage (in which he was trying to order Crabbe and Goyle to snap it in half). They passed through the front doors and met up with Professor McGonagall, who instead of leading a group of first years, was heading a crowd of at least five dozen girls who all looked to be between fifteen and sixteen years old. Surprisingly, she wasn't looking very happy at all.

"You, with the hood, stop setting that other girl's skirt on fire! You, ninja-outfit, _stop crawling on the ceiling_! And you with the tail, stop scratching your ears- you're getting fleas everywhere!"

"Yes, mommy!" the girl with the tail chimed.

"I'm _not your mother, girl_!" McGonagall shouted, her lips thinning more than Harry had ever seen.

"Hey, we were supposed to take the _boats _over! Whoops!" Angel giggled, quickly skipping over to where the rest of the girls were. Ariella followed, knocking the Professor's glasses askew with her wand. Saka-Puko-Rana winked at Harry.

"I didn't mind taking the carriage with you- we should have some alone time more often."

After running her hand flirtingly down his shoulder, she slid into the group with the others. Harry, glad to be rid of Ariella, Angel, and Saka-Puko-Rana, beamed at the Head of Gryffindor before quickly ducking into the Great Hall to watch the sorting… which he guessed would be the most interesting sorting yet.

Talk and chatter filled the Great Hall as usual; discussing new hairstyles, the summer holidays, and of course those strange people on the train. But a hush fell over the crowd at the two doors in the back opened and a very harassed-looking Professor McGonagall strode in; a large gaggle of students trailed behind in her wake. But, unlike usual, they weren't short, young, and completely terrified. Instead they were tall, around sixteen, and all chatting animatedly to each other. They lined up in perfect order where the first years would have lined up, looking expectantly up at the stool that McGonagall was setting up and the Sorting Hat. There was silence in the room for a few moments, but then a rip in the brim of the old hat ripped open and it began to sing out its traditional song.

"_If you've just come to our school  
Among your fellow peers,  
Come slip me on over your head  
And see what's 'tween your ears.  
I'll see what stuff you are made of  
And be your faithful guide  
I'll have a poke inside your head  
To see where you'll reside—"_

But the hat halted suddenly in its song and moved as if looking around, its mouth no longer singing, but frowning. After a few moments of sweeping around staring at the sixteen-year-old 'first years', it stopped, cleared its …throat, and then began to sing once more.

"—_Where are all the first years?_

_It's only teens I see!_

_And all of them are female,_

_Not a male standing before me._

_I'm worried what I might find_

_Inside these tiny brains,_

_I'm sure it will bring nothing_

_But a very large migraine. _

_Ah, well, let's get this over with,_

_Just sit me on their heads,_

_I'll bear it, but I refuse to grin—_

_I'd rather first years instead. _

Now the hat went silent for good, waiting, probably steeling itself, to be placed upon the first sixteen-year-olds perfectly highlighted curls. McGonagall, seeming to really pity the Sorting Hat, unraveled the list that contained all the names. She stared at the list, her eyes bulging a little as she scanned the names. After a few more moments of McGonagall making strange noises as she read the list, she finally seemed to compose herself and barked out the first name.

"Black, Angelina!"

There was an instant outbreak of talk from the staff table, and the dull thumping sound of Harry letting his head fall onto the table. A (predictably) sixteen-year-old girl flounced up and seated herself on the stool, giggling loudly as she allowed the Transfiguration Professor to place the Sorting Hat on her black-haired head. There was a terribly long silence, where the Sorting Hat mumbled to itself. Finally, it seemed to just snap.

"I _can't sort her_!" It said, flapping its rim. McGonagall looked alarmed.

"Why ever not? Is she too much of all four Houses?"

"No, just the _opposite_! I've shifted through her brain at least five times over, and I all I can find is unicorns, ponies, sparkles and sugar! No bravery, no wit, no cunning, no work ethic! Where is she supposed to go!"

"Gryffindor, of course!" Angelina Black said in a sing-song voice.

"_No way_, I wouldn't curse the Gryffindors with you!" The Hat snapped back.

"Er, could I make a suggestion?" A small voice offered, coming from far down on the floor. It was Professor Flitwick, looking as timid as ever. "Perhaps we should I should tell you all about … the 'Lost Founder'?"

Everyone stared at him. He looked alarmed at all the attention, and started shifting uncomfortably. McGonagall was the first to speak.

"The 'Lost Founder'? There were only ever four, Filius."

"No, the _Lost Founder_, you know. That... _special one_." He looked flustered that no one was getting his points. Finally, turning his back to the line of new students, and mouthed 'Play along!' to the staff table, and put finger-quotations around the 'Lost Founder'. McGonagall spoke again, trying to look convincing.

"Oh yes, _that _Lost Founder! Please, Filius, continue."

"Yes, right. The Lost Founder! Er… back with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, there was... ah, Madame…Pinkiprance?Yes, that's the one. She was the fifth Founder, and was only rediscovered… yesterday? Yes, so we need to give her a proper house. For 'Those who are… pretty? And … um, pink?' Yes. Right. So. There. Sort away."

Flitwick then rushed off back to hide behind the Staff Table. The Sorting hat's brim curled into a grin, and he settled back down to get comfortable on Angelina Black's head. Then, with feigned muttering and pretending to actually think, he shouted out 'PINKIPRANCE!' and Angelina had to go off to the table that McGonagall had just conjured, squashed in between the wall and Gryffindor. The list continued.

"Black, Angela! Black, Angelica! Black, Angie!" All of these were sorted into Pinkiprance.

"Black, Hit-o-soy-ra-nit-a?" McGonagall took a full minute trying to pronounce the first name correctly. From the ceiling dropped back could be assumed to be a girl, garbed in a full ninja outfit, complete with a saber slung across her back. She tossed down some smoke bombs and then did a nice flip right onto the stool, her slanted eyes sweeping around from between a gap in the mask that covered her face. She spoke, doing back flips and fancy things with her sword as she did.

"I am Hitosoyranita Black! Daughter of Sirius and Cho, niece of Dumbledore, half-sister of Angelina, Angelica, Angie, and Angela, heir to the Chang-Ninja throne, and sole wielder of the power of unaided flight due to a rather tragic story! _Hoooooy-AH!_" She had finished her little speech by chopping the sorting hat's stool in half. From the crowd, about five girls shouted out "OMG! Dumbledore's _my _uncle, too!"

"Oh, just put on the damn hat." McGonagall said, not seeming to heed the gasps and chorus of 'Ooooo! You said the 'd' word!' from the line of new people. She thrust the Sorting Hat onto Hitosoyranita's head and instantly, it shouted 'PINKIPRANCE!' and the four girls already sorted clapped. Hitosoyranita flew over to the table and seated herself, not before stabbing her sword into the table.

"Delacour, Francis."

A girl with silvery hair with bright red highlights wound her way up to the table, nose in the air. Harry, from his seat at Gryffindor, raised an eyebrow.

"Blimey, Bill and Fleur got at it early."

"I'm em Francees Delacour, ee dau-tair of Ron and Fleur!" She stated in a bad French accent, flipping her silvery-red hair around. All eyes in the Great Hall whipped around to stare at Ronald Weasley, who had turned as red as his hair.

"Merlin knows I've _wanted to_, but…"

Hermione slapped him and moved to sit on the other side of Harry. Ginny then took her turn to slap him, stating, "And were mad about Ariella!" Ron rubbed his cheek, looking at Francis with a look of horror.

"PINKIPRANCE!" the hat shouted, and Francis skipped off to the table.

"Dumbledore, Jane?" A young girl with white hair bounced onto the recently mended stool, giggling and waving back at the staff table where Dumbledore was staring at her strangely.

"Dumbledore's my dad! And her and her and her and her and her are my sisters!" five white-haired girls (one of them had a beard) waved. The hat spoke.

"PINKIPRANCE! And, what the heck, those five are in Pinkiprance, too." The six spawn of Dumbledore giggled together and went to sit with their new housemates.

"Gryffindor, Gertrude?" A young girl popped up and sat on the stool.

"I'm the sole heir of Gryffindor!" she stated proudly, holding her head high. A chorus of a half a dozen girls saying "Me, too!" came from in front of her.

"Pinkiprance, it is, then!" The sorting hat said after being put on her head.

"Shouldn't I be in Gryffindor?"

"No. NEXT!"

"Hufflepuff, Hattie!"

"Pinkiprance!"

"Lestrange, Laura! Lestrange, Lellatrix! Lestrange, Lisa!"

"Pinkiprance!"

"Lockhart, Giddyray!"

"Pinkiprance!"

"Lupin, Wolfie! Lupin, Wolfe! Lupin, Wolfgang!"

"Pinkiprance!"

"M-McGonagall!"

"Oh! Oh! That's me!" a young girl screamed, hopping up and down. McGonagall glared at her- it was the girl with the tail from before. She had cat ears, a cat tail, and her eyes were cat-like slits (though still a sparkling blue!). She perched herself on the stool, grinning with her fangs. "I'm Kitty McGonagall, daughter of Professor McGonagall! I'm a cat person, since she's an animagi and … well, it happens!"

"_No it doesn't!_" snapped McGonagall. "I don't _have _a daughter, and the effects of an animagi are not passed down to the children!"

"Oh, you're just being silly!" Kitty giggled, playing the hat on her head. Instantly, it shouted 'PINKIPRANCE!', and Kitty was sent on her way.

"Angel, Potter! Saka-Puko-Rana, Potter!"

"That's us!" Angel said, dragging her sister along with her so they could both sit on the stool at the same time. The Sorting Hat shouted 'PINKIPRANCE!' before either of them could even put it on their heads.

"Wait, shouldn't we be in Gryffindor?" Angel argued.

"No. Next!"

"Ravenclaw, Rachel! Ravenclaw, Rebecca!"

"Hmm. Ravenclaw! HA HA, GOTCHA. Pinkiprance."

"…Riddle, Voldemorta; Riddle, Mortavolde; Riddle, Volmortade; Riddle, Demortavol; Riddle, Sue."

Through the doors of the entrance hall burst the thundering of hooves and the beating of wings. Two thestrals galloped forward, drawing gasps from the students as they passed. The students were staring at the riders, the female Voldemort's Harry had seen earlier. Two other thestrals were flying into the Great Hall from above, their riders making swoops and circles overhead. Harry counted: there were only four. Finally, another thestrals slowly came through the door, looking exhausted from the fat rider on top of it that Harry assumed was 'Sue'.

"Blimey, wot're yeh doin' on my Thestrals?" Hagrid roared, shooing the five Riddles off from their backs and quickly leading the skeletal horses out the doors and probably back to the Forbidden Forest. The five girls, already dismounted and slowly stepping into a line by the Sorting Hat, didn't seem to notice. One of them stepped forward; her black hair pulled back into a thick braid, and spoke. Her voice, instead of slow, low and menacing, was just the opposite- high-pitched and cheery, though it was obvious she was _trying _to be for former.

"I am Volmortade Riddle, and these are my sisters- Voldemorta, Mortavolde, Demortavol, and Sue. We are the daughters of the great Dark Wizard Voldemort!"

There was a collective wince from the students seated and the staff table (though none of the new arrivals seemed to care at all). Volmortade continued.

"We have come to Hogwarts to learn, even though we really do resent what our father does, and even though we're sure we should be in Slytherin, we'd rather be in Gryffindor so that we could continue to try and be respectful and kind."

"Oh, no, neither for you. Pinkiprance. NEXT!"

The five Riddles, casting dark looks and even waving their wands around angrily, stalked off to the Pinkiprance table. McGonagall continued.

"Snape, Sarah! Severus… you never said…"

"Because it's not, Minerva. About as much as 'Kitty' is yours." Snape said, glaring down at her.

"Good point." McGonagall said, casting a look that wasn't unlike disgust towards the Pinkiprance table. Sarah Snape pranced up and seated herself on the stool. She was extremely beautiful, like all the others (with the exception of the Riddles), but had Snape's long, greasy hair.

"Slytherin, right? Just like dear ol' dad!" She said, turning around and giving a thumbs-up to Snape.

"Call me that and I'll hex your head into smithereens, girl." He hissed, tapping his wand against his palm. Sarah looked slightly alarmed and whirled back to the front to hear the Sorting Hat say, "Actually, Pinkiprance fits you."

She moved off to the correct table, hissing to herself.

"Snumbledore, Moonlight!" A girl with half white hair, half black hair, and a long, crooked, hooked nose (but still managed to look beautiful) sat on the stool. She grinned broadly, turned around, waved cheerily to the staff table, and then gave her little speech.

"I'm Moonlight Snumbledore, the love-child of Snape and Dumbledore!"

Everyone in the Great Hall (with the exception of the Pinkiprance table and new students) either gasp, stared, or looked violently ill. Snape and Dumbledore were staring, too, but it seemed that Snape was about to hex her off the face of the earth. McGonagall, who seemed to be finally cracking and found the entire thing hilarious, calmed herself enough to say the next name.

"Weasley-Thomas, Dinny!"

A tall black girl with red hair swooped onto the stool, grinning broadly at everyone. Ginny's eyes widened and Ron's ears turned so red they nearly exploded. Harry raised his eyebrows. The spawn of Dean and Ginny? Woah. No.

"I'm Dinny Weasley! My mum is Ginny, my dad is Dean! I love the West Ham soccer-" most of the old students gave her strange looks, since soccer was an American term for football "-team and I enjoy using the Bat-Bogey's Hex!"

After that speech, she was unceremoniously sorted into Pinkiprance.

"Weasley, Wendy!"

A girl with a fire-engine red Mohawk came quickly up to the sorting hat. She, like many others, turned around to give her entire background 'just so they knew'.

"I am Wendy Weasley, cousin to the Weasley family from Arthur's side! WE'RE EVIL! I'm a _Death Eater! _I have _killed all the mudbloods that have even looked at me funny! _HA!" but she turned around sharply and grinned right at Harry, fluttering her eyelashes."But I'm sure we can still make our relationship work, Harry! Lemme just finish off the 'bad end' of the Weasley line…" she grabbed up her wand and began aiming at Ginny and Ron, but was cut off by the Sorting Hat.

"Yes, yes, blow us all to bits- PINKIPRANCE you go, now!"

She, too, stalked off to the Pinkiprance table, gripping her wand unnecessarily hard.

Finally, everyone had been sorted. Dumbledore, still looking deeply disturbed to find that he had six daughters and a love-child, stood up and decided to give a very brief speech.

"I remind you not to go into the Forbidden Forest, Quidditch Trails will be held on Saturday, …Welcome to the new students and no thestrals in the Great Hall! Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on all the tables, but Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and everyone else who had just realized they had some sort of obscure relative, didn't touch anything. There was no food on the Pinkiprance table, since House-Elves had yet to be assigned, so they were given some Peppermint Humbugs from the other House Tables and some of the kinder Gryffindors offered their half-finished plates. Everyone in the Pinkiprance table refused these, though, since they were all anorexic (but were recovering) and found it hard to eat three meals every day. But Sue Riddle took everything that was offered gladly and ate her way through the phoenix tail that was sticking out of Ariella's wand. The food disappeared from the tables after they had all eaten, and slowly prefects stood and led the sleepy (and still bewildered) students up to bed. Professor McGonagall kindly took the Pinkiprance to where they were going to be sleeping until proper places could be made.

Even though the Headmaster had suggested the Astronomy Tower, Professor McGonagall had somehow seemed to go extremely hard of hearing when he said it and instead let them spend the night in the Owlery.


End file.
